A Thousand Paper Crane
by Furika Himayuki
Summary: Kisah sepasang kekasih yang tepisah oleh waktu, dan disatukan kembali oleh 1000 bangau kertas.


**Konnichiwa minna-san! ini adalah Fic pertamaku, jadi harap maklum kalau gaje, typo, ooc dan lain - lain.**

**Baiklah, kita mulai ceritanya..**

* * *

><p>28 Juli, Hari ulang tahunku.<p>

Aku menyukai salah satu temanku yang bernama Len Kagamine. Dia sudah cukup dekat denganku sejak kelas 5 SD. Di hari ulang tahunku, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku kepada Len. Aku akan mengajaknya ketemuan pukul 4 sore, ditaman kota tempat pertama kali kita bertemu.

* * *

><p><strong>..Senbonzuru..<strong>

**.**

****By : Furika Himayuri.****

****.****

**VOCALOID. YAMAHA and Crypton Future Media.**

.

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Ah! lama sekali ia datang..!" Gerutu seorang gadis yang memakai terusandi atas lutut berwarna_ babypink_ dengan motif cherry. Gadis itu bernama Rin kagamine. Ia sedang menunggu teman lamanya yang bernama Len Kagamine.

Dihari ulang tahun gadis itu, ia ingin menyatakan perasaanya kepada temannya,Len. Tapi, orang yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang.

_"Apa ia lupa? atau, apa ia tidak datang?"_ batinnya

"Rin..!.RIN..!"

Tiba - tiba gadis yang bernama Rin itu mendengar suara dari kejauhan. Seorang pemuda Beriris Crimson menghampirinya.

"Hosh..maaf aku terlambat..Hosh..aku sedang banyak urusan.." Kata Len sembari mengatur nafasnya yang tersendat - sendat karena kelelahan.

"Ya tidak apa.. ^^" Kata Rin sembari tersenyum.

"Nee~ Len, kau ingat ini hari apa?" Lanjut Rin sembari bertanya dengan mata _puppy eyes._

"Hmm..ini hari Rabu. Memang kenapa? oh ya.., kenapa kau memanggilku kemari hari ini?" Tanya Len nampak bingung.

Rin yang awalnya senang, langsung memasang raut wajah kecewa.

"Kamu tidak tahu ini hari apa?" Tanya Rin dengan wajah kecewa.

"Sudah kubilang, ini hari Rabu.."

#JLEB..,Rin langsung menundukan kepalanya.

"Kamu jahat.." Kata Rin berbisik.

"Hn..? apa yang kau katakan tadi?" Kata Len sembari mendekatkan telinganya di wajah Rin yang sedang tertunduk..

Tiba - Tiba..

#BUAKK..! "KAU JAHAT..!"

Kata Rin sembari meninju perut Len. Len terduduk kesakitan. Rin langsung menjauh meninggalkan Len yang terduduk kesakitan. Gadis itu berlari menyebrangi jalan. Tanpa disadari..

"Ri..Rin..! AWAS..!"

**CRASHH..!**

Sebuah mobil yang pengemudinya mengantuk menabrak Rin dan meninggalkan Rin yang berlumuran darah tergeletak di jalanan.

.

.

Rin koma selama 2 hari. sekarang tanggal 30 Juli,pukul 09.00 AM.

_"Dimana aku?" _Tempat ini merupakan sebuah ruangan putih yang sunyi nan sepi...

"Rin, Kau sudah sadar?"

Tiba - tiba Rin mendengar suara lembut seorang wanita.

"O..Oka-san?" Rin bisa mendengar suaranya, tapi tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak.

"Syukurlah Rin, Apakah kau tahu? kau sudah koma selama 2 hari.."Kata ibu Rin dengan raut wajah kawatir.

"Koma..?memangnya apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Apa kau lupa? kau mengalami kecelakaan2 hari yang lalu..Len yang membawamu kemari"

"L..Len?siapa itu?"

"ah.."Wanita itu menatap Rin dengan pasrah.

...

Tanggal 31 Juli, pukul 09,00 AM

"SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI RIN..!"

Sambut teman - teman Rin di sekolah, hari ini Rin kembali masuk ke sekolah.

"Rin ~Aitakata...!" sambut Luka memeluk Rin dengan erat.

"Lu..Luka-chan..,aku tak bisa be..bernapas.." Kata Rin terbata sambil berusaha mendorong Luka mejauh.

"Sudah lah Luka, lepaskan dia.."Kata Lenka dengan ketus.

"Oh iya Rin, ada yang ingin berbicara padamu..!"Kata Miku iseng.

"Siapa?"Kata Rin heran

"Ah! sudahlah, dengarkan saja apa yang dia katakan"Kata Luka.

Tiba - tiba, seorang pemuda menghampiri mereka. Pemuda itu Len Kagamine.

"Um..Rin, ma..maafkan aku. Karena aku kau jadi begini.."Kata Len.

Seketika, semua yang ada di dalam berbisik - bisik. "Rin, nyatakanlah perasaanmu..jawab dia..!"bisik Luka.

**"Siapa kamu?"**

Kata - kata Rin membuat Len terkejut, dan suasana kelas seketika menjadi hening mencekam.

"Hahaha..kau bercandakan Rin?"Kata Miku sambil menepuk pundak Rin.

"Tidak..! aku serius! dia itu siapa?"kata Rin

"Kau tak ingat padanya..? "tanya Neru.

**"Tidak"**

Len terkejut mendengar pernyataan Rin yang tidak lagi ingat padanya. Yang bisa Len lakukan hanya tersenyum miris.

"Hahaha.. oh begitu ya. kalau begitu namaku Len, Kagamine Len. Salam kenal."Kata Len pasrah.

"Oh..namaku Kagamine Rin. Salam kenal, Kagamine-kun ^^"Kata Rin

**DEG. !**

"Rin..?"Peristiwa itu menimbulkan 1000 tanda tanya**.**

**Len P.O.V.**

_"Mengapa ia memanggilku dengan kagamine? mengapa bukan Len?"_batinku

Mendengar itu,tubuhku jadi sedikit bergetar..

"Ya" jawabku singkat kepadanya. Lalu aku melihat wajahnya tersenyum polos kepadaku. Melihat senyum polos nya itu,membuatku ingin menangis.

Sebelum air mata ini tumpah,aku berlari menjauhinya.

_'Mengapa ia tak ingat hanya pada ku?'_ batinku..

Aku meninggalkan banyak tanda tanya dan pergi begitu saja menjauh darinya...

Semakin lama,akupun semakin jauh dari mereka,dan kulihat mereka menatapku dengan tatapan yang miris...

**RIN P.O.V**

Melihat Kagamine-kun yang berlari menjauh dariku,membuatku heran... Namun,aku lebih bingung lagi ketika aku melihat wajah luka,miku,dan neru tanpak pucat...

"Di..dia kenapa,ya..?" tanyaku terheran - heran

"kau benar benar tak ingat padanya?" tanya Neru

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan,sih!? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!" Kataku membuat teman - temanku terdiam seribu bahasa,

Miku, Luka dan Neru pun pergi meninggalkan Rin sendiri di dalam ruangan kelas tersebut..

kemudian Miku melirik Rin sembari berkata..

"Semoga kau bisa mengingat** Len** kembali.." kata Miku,kemudian Ia pergi...

Kata kata Luka membuatku teringat akan sesuatu.. tapi aku tidak tau apa itu..

Yang kuingat,saat itu adalah hari ulang tahunku.. aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Tapi siapa...? Ketika aku mencoba mengingatnya,aku hanya melihat

Sesosok bayangan hitam yang berbentuk seperti seorang pemuda.. AKu ingin melihat siapa itu... Namun,semakin aku mencoba mengingatnya,rasanya

Kepalaku terasa sakit,sakit sekali...

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Teng! teng! teng..!

"Rin,apa kamu benar benar tidak mengingat kagamine kun?" tanya Luka dengan tatapan penuh harapan..

"sudah kubilang,aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali! Kami bareu berkenalan tadi!" Jawab Rin mematahkan semangat Luka. Luka pun terdiam..

"Rin chan,kita ke kantin yuk!" sapa seseorang..

"Ah.. Rinto,lama tak berjumpa..^_^" sapa Rin senang

'Rin chan.. Ia ingat pada Rinto,tapi tidak ingat pada Len.. Ini aneh.. Sebenarnya,apa yang terjadi? Padahalkan,Rin menyukai Len sejak kelas 5 sd.." batin Luka

sembari menghela nafas panjang dan menapap sedih Rin dengan tatapan yang miris

Tanpa sadar,Rinto dan Rin sudah meneninggalkan Luka termenung sendirian di kelas..

"Eh! Teman teman! Tunggu aku dong!" seru Luka sembari berlari menyusul Rinto dan Rin..

.

.

.

**RIN P.O.V**

**At Rin's House..**

'Ada apa? mengapa? apa yang terjadi..? Sejak koma hari itu,aku merasa ada yang hilang dari diriku.. Sesuatu yang sangat penting.. bagiku.. Lalu,siapa

Bayangan hitam itu?' batinku cemas.. Lalu, ntah kenapa, teman teman ku memasang wajah kecewa ketika aku mengatakan aku tidak mengenal kagamine-kun..

"A..Aku.. baru mengenalnya tadi,kan? kami baru berkenalan tadi.." Gumamku..

Aku pun berusaha sekuat tenaga ku untuk mengingat semuanya..

"Argh...!"

Kepala ini terasa sangat sakit ketika aku berusaha mengingatnya...

"Siapa itu Kagamine-kun? siapa?!".

* * *

><p><strong>special thanks for my best friend<strong>

** Michizaki Haruka**

** Takahashi Erin**

** Nakane Chiru**

** .**

** .**

**Arigato, sudah membaca Fic pertamaku ini. Mohon review-nya ya!**

** To Be Continued**

** .**

** .**

** .**


End file.
